Regular Note
by Coincidential-Madness
Summary: L and Light arrive in America to investigate some of Kira's murders within a certain area. How will the park take it's effect with Kira on the loose? Rated T for deaths and slight swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm not really pleased with this chapter, but I needed to get this going anyways. First off, we start with Regular Show. Next chapter would feature Death Note's place in the story. Enjoy the fic!**

"words"-regular talk

_'words'-_thought or shinigami talk

$words$-Japanese talk

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Regular Show.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: The Sudden Death<p>

"C'mon Benson! You gotta let me go out tonight with Margaret," Mordecai begged, since he agreed with Margaret to hang out with her that night.

"Did you do all of your work? All of it," Benson squinted his eyes as he asked sternly.

"Yes, yes I did. Don't worry about Rigby though, it's just me going out for the night with her," Mordecai nodded.

"Alright, just make sure you get back here before midnight or you're FIRED!" Benson warned him, going back to his office for the night. Mordecai has been waiting for this chance to finally sympathize his feelings to her. How did he get this chance? It started off when Mordecai and Rigby went to the coffee place for their usual break time, and Mordecai actually manages to flirt with Margaret, that leads to now.

* * *

><p>Outside the park gate, he saw Margaret waiting for him, all well-dressed for their time together.<p>

"Hey Margaret, so...what do you think is better? The movies...or the...uh...the bar! Yeah, the bar!" Mordecai tried to keep his cool, he didn't want to make the first impression on her bad.

"I rather go to the movies, been awhile seen I did that with my past boyfriends," Margaret smiled as both of them walked along the sidewalk towards the deep end of the city. Mordecai knew this was the bad part of the city, but it was the quickest way to the movie theater. He knew he had to be more talkative if he wanted to get into Margaret's good side.

"So, Margaret, how do you feel so far? Not emotional kind of feel, I mean the medical kind of feel," Mordecai poorly tried to start a conversation.

"I just have a little cold, not that much of a problem anyway," Margaret told, not showing her face to Mordecai.

"Oh, you look a little cold from this night weather. Here, take my jacket, I don't mind the cold anyway," Mordecai offered, taking off his gray jacket and handed it to Margaret.

"Thanks, that's thoughtful of you," Margaret slightly smiled and put on his jacket. Their walk was dead silent again as they strolled around to the movie theater. It became a little noisy as on the streets there was a huge traffic jam due to very slow traffic lights. They passed an alleyway as they talked about some other things, since Mordecai wanted a good first impression to her. Just as Mordecai was about to continued the conversation, they were interrupted by a car that was slowly passing them.

Mordecai couldn't resist to look inside the car, seeing a brown haired boy that looked like he was in high school and a shady black haired man that had dark rings around his eyes. Since he was distracted by this, he wasn't paying attention to Margaret's safety.

"Mordecai! Help!" Margaret cried as she was being ambushed by a man.

"No use lady, your virginity is as good as mine, the great Kyle Weltan," the man smirked as he tried to unzip Margaret's jeans.

"Hey! Stop that! Not cool!" Mordecai yelled as he tried to punch the man in the face, but was pushed aside easily.

"Time to have some fun mis-..." the man laughed but then felt a sudden and abnormal pain that he had to clutch his chest. He let go of Margaret, having her fall to the ground in fear.

"Huh? Is he having a heart attack?" Mordecai blinked as he saw the man fall to the ground from the sudden heart attack.

"Close the window, we need to talk about this without anyone knowing," a shady man told as the car's side window closed up. The glass of the window was so thick and dark as shades that it made it almost impossible to see and hear what was going on in the car that passed by.

"Margaret!" Mordecai said in concern as he kneeled down and hugged her,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm f-f-fine. What happened to h-h-him though?" Margaret asked as she shivered in fear, looking at the dead rapist.

"It doesn't matter now, we might want to get home. Doens't look safe at all, sorry if this didn't go right," Mordecai pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. Maybe another time, we could go to the movies next time when I'm free to go," Margaret smiled. Mordecai walked her home, and then went back to the park after all that happened that night.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mordecai! You're back! So, so, did you get her falling all over for you?" Rigby asked in persistance.<p>

"No, not really. Though she was almost raped in public, some kind of strange event saved her life," Mordecai explained.

"What is it? Did you beat the crap out of that guy?" Rigby asked again.

"No, he sorta...died from a...heart attack," Mordecai tried to get those words out of his mouth.

"Heart attack? That sounds kinda anticlimatic for a death," Rigby shrugged in confusion.

"Did you say someone around here died of a heart attack?" Skips jumped into their conversation.

"Yeah, why?" Mordecai and Rigby said in unison.

"Check this out," Skips said as he fired up his laptop and got onto a news headline page, that said: _**Kira kills about 150 criminals in Japan with heart attacks**_

"Kira? You mean this guy kills criminals with heart attacks, how is that possible?" Rigby crossed his arms,"It sounds really stupid to be actually true."

"Mordecai said he saw a rapist die of a heart attack, so there's a chance that Kira may be killing here too," Skips explained his point.

"Whatever, we have nothing to worry about, it says Kira only kills criminals, so we're safe," Rigby assumed and went up to his room. With Rigby not caring about the whole Kira topic, Mordecai was. He knew Kira wanted a better world without criminals, but it sounded quite wrong in a way that Kira was actually killing human lives instantly, creating a massacre. Ever since this night, Mordecai couldn't stop thinking of Kira.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What do you think? Please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**_** Sorry for the hold up, had school and other stories to tend to. But don't think I won't continue it. Anyways, enjoy!**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Regular Show. They belong to their respective owners._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The Killer and the Detective<p>

(Light's POV)

It's been a week since I passed the entrance exam, but I'm going to helping out L, or at least get more close to him to figure out a way to kill him when he won't suspect it. I can't stand how L just revealed himself to me at the ceremony, trying to trick me into doing something that he'll suspect me more. About the "helping L" thing, I'm going with L to some urban city in America. I know there's many American criminals, but I have to stick with Japan or L will suspect me even more. Ryuk has to come along too, of course.

"C'mon Light! Your ride is coming in twenty minutes! Hurry it up!" Sayu called from downstairs.

"I'll be down there, just have to pack a few more things," I replied, taking out my Death Note from it's hiding place and stuffing it deep into my suitcase, making sure my clothing would cover it in case L looks inside there.

"You're bringing the Death Note? Are you sure? It's quite entertaining to see you think your ways around L's suspection," Ryuk snickered.

"Just you wait Ryuk, I can sneak some deaths while I'm with L in this trip," I muttered and turned on the TV in my room since I had some time.

/_'Breaking News! 14 women go missing in the past few weeks. Police officers say that the evidence left could led to the suspect to be the FBI's most wanted, Kyle Weltan, a man to be arrested for his drug selling and countless amounts of rape,'_/ the news reporter said.

"A perfect target," I smirked as I took out my Death Note and jotted down: **Kyle Weltan, to die of a heart attack, June 15, 2007**(The date is June 14 just for a heads-up) **9:24 PM, during an attempt to rape a nearby woman in the alleyway.**

After that, I put back my Death Note into the suitcase again, turned off the TV, and went downstairs just in time.

"There you are Light, you're lucky the ride came here just when you got here," Sayu put her hands on her hips.

"It's okay Sayu. I'm just going to a trip with a friend," I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"Light! Are you coming or shall I leave without you?" L asked from inside the car.

"Oh! Coming. Bye mom, bye Sayu," I waved to my family and stepped into the car. Driving off to the airport.

"So, do you know what we're going? You didn't bother to tell me where this is," I asked. It's true, L never discussed about where the place is at.

"I find that classified until we get there," L told me, not looking at me, of course. I always expect that from L, keeping everything secret until the last minute. After awhile we arrived at the airport and got on our plane. L got yelled at by some of the plane's staff that he shouldn't be sitting on a seat like that, but then L gives them the explanation that it keeps his deductive skills up 40%. Pretty funny that they just went along with it, but I have to keep cool or L will suspect me more to be Kira.

Once seated in the airplane, I felt like sleeping after a few hours, glancing at L to see he was strangely awake still.

"Um, Hideki, aren't you going to take a nap? The drive getting here and waiting for our plane must had tire you out," I asked, using his alias since we were in public.

"It's fine, you should think that yourself," L replied as he just sat abnormally in his seat.

"No, I'm fine also," I lied and we both stayed up for the 10-hour flight.

We arrived to America now, grabbing my suitcase since it had my Death Note in there. L had some people that he knew to come and pick us up in a limo. Even though we talked quietly about the Kira case and our current location in the limo, the windows were open since I asked for some fresh air. Ryuk was following our ride, so I had nothing to worry about instead that L could suspect me more.

"Light, are you thinking that if we're here now, will Kira go follow us and kill criminals here in America or stay in Japan and continue killing there?" L asked.

"I assume Kira will stay in Japan, or he would never know where we go since only the Task Force and the two of us, unless Kira is anyone in the Task Force. Were you thinking something like that Ryuuzaki?" I lied, it was getting hard to hear things from the traffic we got stuck on, many cars moving and beeps to be heard. L didn't seem to be listening as he looked out of his open window, seeing a blue and a red jay walking by. I glanced over to L's window also, knowing he won't see me looking at least. The blue jay, which I think is a boy, looked back at us with a wondering impression, and just as I wrote in the Death Note this morning, the same rapist I wanted to die came out a nearby alleyway and tried to rape the female red jay until he collapsed from a heart attack.

"Close the windows now, I don't anyone to hear this," L whispered to the driver, he had thoughts of Kira already from this point I assume. All the open windows in the car closed up as we drove by the alleyway.

"You're guessing Kira has something to do with this, right Ryuuzaki?" I asked.

"Yes, a well timed death as well, just something we needed for the Kira case. I have a 50/50 percent chance that Kira must had planned this earlier or that he is really following us," L explained.

"Kira must had known, because the man that died right now was a wanted criminal in the US, so Kira must had thought he can go and spread his killings to the world than just Japan," I said.

"That could be true, and we're getting close to our hotel," L pointed out as the limo parked into a hotel that looked rundown. Of course, L and I had to share rooms since L had that suspicion on me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And review!**_


End file.
